


Home is Where the Heart Is

by saffronsykes



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronsykes/pseuds/saffronsykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry has a secret and an accompanying stressful thought occupying his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart Is

Hearty laughter filled the forest clearing where two hobbits laid embraced upon a picnic blanket. Merry, the elder, plucked red leaves from his cousins hair while the smaller of the two caught his breath from their wrestling game. 

"You know, I missed this." He finally said eyes gazing to the multi-colored leaves rustling in the Autumn breeze. Merry's eyes were locked on his lovers face. 

"It will be cold soon..."

Pippin finally met Merry's gaze. "And I'll have you to keep me warm at night and a hearth in Crickethollow for the day." His smile was as beautiful as ever but held something more for Merry.

"Aye, a beer for our bellies, just in case." He smiled awkwardly. 

Pippin sensed the change in Merry and became more serious. "In case of what?" Merry just pressed his lips together and shook his head. 

"Nothing." He kissed Pippins crown of curls, reassuring Pip. 

In a weeks time they would accompany Frodo to meet with the elves, and only Merry knew the truth of the meeting, it was goodbye. When Pippin opened his mouth to protest Merry covered his sweet small lips with a wet kiss, which took his breath away... Again.  
Would Pippin go too? He could if he wanted too. He was always the more adventurous one of the pair, but Merry had responsibilities here in the Shire, which he would not soon abandon after their long years away. A squirming Pip shook him from the thought. 

"Merry, that was..." He breathed leaning back into his cousins arms. "/That/ was a kiss." He smirked in his oh so innocent way. "But are you sure there is nothing on your mind?"

Merry paused lips twisting in thought gazing down at Pippin, trying to word this while keeping Frodos secret. He sat up and Pippin came with him wrapping a cloak around them. "Pippin, if we were to... disagree, or more... Our lives took us in two different directions..."

Pippin looked to be concentrating on every word, which made Merry relax a bit. "Say I want to live the rest of my days else where."

"Like Gondor?" Pippin inquired and Merry smiled. 

"Lets just say Gondor... but you wanted so badly to stay. Would you let me go alone?" Merry had averted his gaze suddenly finding the fallen leaves much more interesting.   
A smile played on Pippins lips as he tilted Merry chin back up to look into his eyes, never questioning what he was going to say. 

"Never. I will always be at your side, wherever you choose to go or not to go, I'll be beside you. My home is with you." A sad smile broke over Merrys face and he hugged his lover for a long while arms wrapped warmly around his middle, face buried in Pippins shoulder.

He knew Pippin spoke the truth, there holding him in the Autumn wood, like on the Plains, and like he always would.


End file.
